


Attack On Titan: World Reborn

by theholyveil



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholyveil/pseuds/theholyveil
Summary: The world split between two. Between the Paradis Island and Marley. However, as obvious signs of other living things with intelligence had become obvious during expeditions with the Survey Corps; things become wary. It being even more dangerous to leave the walls in fear of whoever may be out there might also be an added enemy with the titans.Though these people are far more than that.
Relationships: AOT/Reader - Relationship, Ackerman/Reader, Annie Leonhart/Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Colt Grice/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader, Marco Bodt/Reader, Marco Bott/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, OC/Reader, Original Character/Original Character, Original Character/Reader, Pieck Finger/Reader, Porco Galliard/Reader, Quantum Family (OC) x Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader, Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Ymir/Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader, character x character - Relationship, everyone x reader
Kudos: 11





	Attack On Titan: World Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to read at your own risk! Be wary of triggers and things similar while reading this story as specific scenes may vary from explicit to subtle. Make sure to have stayed up to date with the anime, Attack On Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin's) most recent seasons.
> 
> Also, keep in mind some things may correspond with the anime and some may not. Which makes most of it fictional and not all canon. Be sure to keep those things in mind and if you have feedback, questions or things similar make sure to write something in the comments!
> 
> The First Chapter is also not completely out yet! Sorry for those who find it and don't get to experience the full glory!

This is not at all near the finish. Those who are able to find it before the first chapter is properly out congratulations. Make sure to come back ever week or so to check in to see updates though! 

_======_

_Embers flew into the air. The soft wind kissing the specks and causing them to spark as they soared towards the stars._

_"It's a shame they reached all the way over here." A voice inquired, cloaked heads turning towards a forest where embers danced towards. Some igniting nearby shrubbery. "That forest had valuable herbs."_

_"It doesn't matter, we can grow more."_

_Another one whispered, their attention returning to focus among the village. Where a circle of Hells Flames erupted from. Entrapping hundreds of people within._

_With a whisper of the wind, they had vanished. Leaving no trace of their existence._

_-_


End file.
